


Keep Me Honest

by solarbaby614



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spend the better part of two hours searching the wreckage and obvious remains of a firefight before they realize Gerard isn’t there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Honest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Written for akamine_chan's prompt of Party Poison/Gerard, "You said you'd keep me honest" at anon_lovefest.

They spend the better part of two hours searching the wreckage and obvious remains of a firefight before they realize Gerard isn’t there. Party goes crazy, panicking and ready to chase the dracs back to the city to get him back, when Jet pulls him over to the side and points out the tire tracks.

There are skid marks on the road, starting where the dirt and sand ends, narrowing missing the abandoned Scarecrow vehicle on the other side. Whoever it was that was driving wasn’t paying much attention in their haste.

Most importantly, the tracks are leading away from the city.

* * *

The note arrives at the diner three days later.

It had been a scorcher, enough so that they had avoided the front room in favor of the cooler, less windowed, back rooms. Even their solar powered AC didn’t make much of a dent in it.

But the temperature is just starting to drop along with the sun as Show Pony passes the note to them along with the rest of the stuff Party had asked him ask around for, not that the paints would do him any good now.

Party’s name is scrawled across the folded paper and his eyebrows raise when he opens it up. It’s good quality stuff, hard enough to find in the city, nearly impossible out in the dust.

The writing is splotchy in places where the pen was held there too long in hesitance. But its the name at the bottom that catches his attention.

“It’s from Gerard,” is all he says and the whole room goes quiet.

* * *

The words don’t change, no matter how many times he reads it. Not the first, not the third, not the seventh time

He’s read it so many times by now that he knows the words by heart. Gerard says he’s not running away, that he’s not the pill popping junkie that Party scraped off the floor during a raid in Zone 4 anymore, and that he has to go back and prove it. He says that he’ll come back.

As much Party wants to believe him, some part of him can’t help but think that it’s a lie. It’s something he’s seen a million times before, people crashing and burning and trying to make themselves feel better the only way they know how. So he does the only think that makes sense to him.

He drinks.

Party hits up the Fuck You Houses in Zone 3 and 5, drinking until he can’t feel that hole in him that’s not so easy to ignore anymore. The others don’t say anything (other than Ghoul, but Ghoul always has something to say) until he starts a bar fight in Zone 3 that ends in a broken nose and two cracked ribs.

“You can’t keep doing this,” Kobra grunts as Party sits down on the beat up mattress. “You’re gonna end up ghosted.” When he doesn’t say anything, Kobra sighs. “If you don’t think he’s coming back then go after him.”

Party ignores him, instead groaning as he shifts on the mattress, trying to find a comfortable spot. It’s a futile venture but he uses to avoid the concern he can hear in Kobra’s voice.

“You’re impossible,” mutters Kobra as he stomps out of the room.

It’s blissfully quiet as he disappears out the doorway and Party gives a sigh, suddenly incredibly tired.

Dr. Death Defying’s voice drifts into the room from the radio in the front room.

 _“...there’s a celebration out in the zones to night, tumbleweeds. It seems the Black Parade has return from dead sing those pretty, pretty words to us again. So keep your eyes on the skies and open those ears. And remember, you don’t have to stay down when you fall.”_


End file.
